onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tenseki/Hyakki Yakou Guide
A rather simple 2-week long event that coincides with the releases of Kidoumaru. It’s vaguely similar to Castle of the Sun and Shiranui’s Island event. Consists of 2 major parts; Boss Challenge and server-wide colouring in. Boss Challenge Fight your way through 3-minute battles of 120 stages of bosses, costs 3 AP to do. On the 1st day there are only 25 stages you can do, then every day at 18:00 ingame time 10 more stages become challengable. At stages 10-20-25-35-45-55-65-75-85-95-110-115-120, Kidoumaru will appear as a boss. With each stage that you clear the difficulty will gradually increase from Easy > Moderate > Hard > Hell, and at 18:00 the difficulty goes down by one. If you're having trouble clearing stages on Hard or Hell, you can wait for the difficulty to go down after 18:00 and try again. After the first stage of Boss Challenge has been cleared, a puppet show becomes unlocked. When puppet Seimei auto clears 6 battles you can claim some event currency and flowers that he won from his battles, how much you get depends on the highest stage you have unlocked. The puppet show will be active even when you’re offline. When the server completes certain percentages of the colouring in part of the event, the server gets 24 hours to vote on a shiki who’ll receive a 50% ATK & DEF boost in Boss Challenge. Two recommended shiki to vote for are Takiyasha and Ryoumen. Recommended Shiki Recommended Teams The last four teams are for Kidoumaru bosses. These same teams are also recommended if you are on Hell difficulty. In the 6th team, Takiyasha can be replaced by Ryoumen, SP Tamamo, Menreiki, Ootengu, Shiro Mujou, Hangan, Orochi or any other AOE attacker. Using Ootengu in the 3rd team is only recommended for people on CN and GL because of Ootengu's recent skill change. Hyakki Yakou Colouring Illustration The server must work together to colour in a giant illustration of all Seimei & co. plus all the current shiki. The illustration is made up of 390 tiles (5 x 78). To colour in a tile, players must create various paint colours with flowers obtained from Boss Challenge or by buying them in the exchange shop. Although a limit of 5000000 (CN) / 1000000 (TW/JP) for each paint colour can be added to a tile, only 3 colours need to have their limit reached for the tile to be considered complete. For lists of which 3 colours need to be added to a tile, please refer to kamigame's guide for this. However, if you prefer a visual guide then please refer to this imgur post. There is ranking for every one of the 390 tiles, but there are no rewards except bragging rights. Rewards for adding paint to a tile include; bio affection items, skin tickets, pet food, daruma shards, orochi scales, AP, gold, event currency, etc. When the server colours in certain percentages of the entire illustration, the server gets 24 hours to vote on a shiki who’ll receive a 50% ATK & DEF boost in Boss Challenge. Two recommended shiki to vote for are Takiyasha and Ryoumen. The following rewards are also unlocked: *5% - 100 event currency *10% - 20 orochi scales *20% - 3 white daruma *50% - 3 skin tickets *65% - 1 black daruma shard *80% - 50 jade *100% - animated icon frame These rewards are claimable once everyday (excluding the icon frame). LBS Nen Boss (CN only) It’s a regular LBS boss. On CN there is a chance for 666 summon tickets to drop as a reward. There will be no LBS in this event for other servers. Read more about LBS Bosses on this page. Betting Sadly this is just regular Showdown Bidding, not the tournament-style one. Exchange Shop The most notable rewards are: new Onikiri skin, 3-5* white daruma, black daruma, 6* transfer ticket, 5 blue summon tickets, bio affection items, 250 jade, mitama/soul boosts, 50 gold Sougenbi scrolls, sushi/AP, gold, special kekkai/realm cards, etc. Rewards are slowly unlocked by clearing specific Boss Challenge stages. The Onikiri skin is unlocked after stage 80 and the black daruma at 120. References *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント/百鬼夜行図.html *https://imgur.com/a/PYEbfSN Category:Blog posts Category:Event Guides